One Dance
by MsLettuce
Summary: Rachel Berry creía que tenía todos los aspectos de su vida bajo control, hasta que se cruzó con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Chapter 1**

 **POV Rachel**

Nunca creí que estaría en una discoteca el día anterior a comenzar las clases.

Siempre había sido muy responsable. Había sido capitana del Club Glee de mi Instituto y lo había llevado a la gloria, capitana del club de teatro, capitana del club de ajedrez, co-directora del periódico escolar, y todo ello sin que mi promedio baje de 9,8.

En mi primer año de NYADA había logrado el papel principal en una obra en Broadway que llevaba mas de dos años en cartelera obteniendo asistencia perfecta y ni una llegada tarde a los ensayos.

Sin contar la rutina diaria que hacía desde que tenía 12 años: levantarme a las 5 am, 45 minutos de cardio, y mi ritual de belleza.

Yo ya era una estrella, pero no quería dejar mi educación en NYADA, necesitaba ser un ejemplo a seguir. Mis fans admirarían mi sacrificio de estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

Siempre seguía estrictamente mi rutina de descanso. Necesitaba mis 8 horas de sueño para poder rendir al 100%. Pero esta semana descansaba en Broadway y aunque las clases comenzaban al día siguiente, no pude negarme cuando mi amiga Santana entró a mi habitación, se lanzó a mi cama y me rogó que la acompañara a Le Bain, al parecer quería meter en su cama a la DJ que pinchaba allí esta noche.

- **Vamos Rach, tienes 22 años, estás de vacaciones, acompáñame, please!**

Adoraba que Santana me suplicara.

- **Mañana empieza mi último año en NYADA, y sabes que necesito descansar** \- solo hacía falta un poco más de suplica.

- **Enana, si me acompañas hoy, prometo ser tu esclava por un día completo.**

No hizo falta que me rogara más, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para levantarme de un salto de la cama.

- **Muy bien, a romper la noche newyorkina** \- Y Santana saltó encima mío haciéndome caer.

Santana era mi amiga desde que tenía 5 años. Un niño le había quitado su bicicleta, y al intentar huir chocó contra mi, provocando que él cayera al suelo y que Santana recuperara su bici. Ella puso una tirita en mi rodilla sellando así mi herida y el comienzo de nuestra amistad. En la secundaria estuvimos separadas por el status social, la latina era la popular capitana de las porristas del William McKinley High School, y yo la intensa nerd que cantaba hasta en los pasillos. Y a pesar que las reglas no escritas decían que populares y nerds tenían que odiarse, Santana logró que mi estadía en el Instituto no fuera un infierno. Tuve suerte de ser su amiga y no recibir tantos slushies. Si nuestra amistad sobrevivió la secundaria, sobreviviría lo que fuera.

Cuando vine a vivir a New York, Santana fue una parte de mi equipaje.

Había entrado en Columbia para estudiar medicina, y estoy segura que será una gran médico, pero en New York encontró una nueva pasión: la radio.

Santana conducía un programa de entretenimiento en la New York Radio Station. Era muy popular en la ciudad, y estaba muy feliz por eso.

La música envolvía el ambiente y te invitaba a bailar, así que mientras pasábamos por la barra y bebíamos de un trago nuestros shots de tequila, no podía evitar moverme al ritmo de la música que me llevaba a la pista.

Santana y yo encendíamos la disco. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nuestros movimientos. Siempre éramos el centro de atención. Pero debía encontrar compañía pronto si no quería quedarme sola en la barra. Ella iría a ver a la DJ, y yo me quedaría con algún ligue al que le daría puerta antes de tomarme un taxi a mi casa.

Lo estaba dando todo danzando y bebiendo. Algunas personas se me acercaban y se pegaban a mi, pero mi amiga Santana siempre fue muy selectiva conmigo, y si a ella no le gustaban, lograba espantarlos.

Bailando con Santana observaba a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, intentaba encontrar con quien pasar el rato.

Como cada vez que veníamos a Le Bain se me acercaron un par de chicas que me reconocían del teatro. Bailé un rato con ellas sin alejarme mucho de Santana hasta que ella se acercó a mi.

- **Rach, hay una rubia detrás de ti, al fondo, que no deja de mirarte** \- me dijo al oído

Disimular nunca fue lo mío, y si Santana me hablaba de alguien podían suceder dos cosas: o realmente le gustaba esa persona para mi, o quería dejarme con alguien para poder irse con su ligue, así que me di vuelta hacia donde me había indicado Santana, y la vi. Vi a la chica más linda que había visto nunca dedicándome una espectacular sonrisa.

Seguí bailando con Santana pero sin poder apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Iba a romper unas cuantas reglas, pero esa chica tenía que irse conmigo a casa al terminar la noche. Seguí bailando con Santana como sólo nosotras podíamos hacerlo, pero me encargué de no quitar mi vista de la suya. No podía ni quería dejar de mirarla. Quería que supiera que estaba bailando para ella.

Después de un rato intercambiando miradas, vi que se pasó la lengua por el labio para luego mordérselo, y yo lo tomé como una invitación.

Al pasar el camarero con la bandeja de shots, no dudé en pillar dos y acercarme a la rubia.

Le di uno de ellos, bebí el mío y me acerqué a su oído para hablarle.

- **Soy Rachel, y tus labios me están llamando**.- inmediatamente pegué mis labios a los suyos, esperando que tras la primera impresión no me soltara un golpe, y entonces sucedió. Nuestros labios soltaron chispas. Entreabrió su boca y deslicé mi lengua, nunca había sentido nada igual, parecía que esos labios me pertenecían, su sabor estaba nublándome, me apropié de sus labios como si fueran míos, haciendo mío su aliento, rogando a todos los Dioses no tener que detenerme jamás. Sus labios eran mi lugar en el mundo. Nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, mordí su labio inferior, y soltó un pequeño gemido que no pude escuchar, pero sí sentí la vibración en mis labios. Sus besos eran como fuegos artificiales. Fue entonces cuando la miré y me sonrió. Me sonrió con su boca y con su mirada, y yo necesité sacarla de allí.

La tomé de la mano mientras intentaba atravesar la multitud para llegar a la puerta, pero daba dos pasos y necesitaba sus labios en los míos.

La gente comenzaba a molestarme, quería salir de allí. Busqué a Santana con la mirada y la encontré pegada a la DJ, decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto en cuanto me subiera al taxi.

Cuando ya casi estaba llegando a la salida, se interpuso en mi camino Kitty, mi ex novia, que al verme de la mano con… (ups, aún no me sé su nombre)me cruzó la cara de una cachetada.

Kitty y yo habíamos roto hacía 4 meses, pero ella aún no lo superaba. Siempre estaba montándome escenitas de celos de este estilo.

Recibido el golpe, miré a la rubia, la atraje hacia mi y la volví a besar, ella me devolvió el beso, y salimos de la discoteca.

Le Bain se encontraba en el piso 18 del Standard Hotel, en cuanto entramos en el elevador, no pude evitar aprisionarla contra el cristal y devorar sus labios, mis manos no podían estar quietas. Acariciaba su espalda a medida que iba marcándola con mis uñas. Su ropa me estorbaba. Quería arrancársela a bocados.

Ella no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos presionaban mi culo atrayéndome hacia ella. Sus labios iban de mi boca deslizándose por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello.

- **Te deseo** \- susurré en su oído.

El sonido del elevador nos alertó que habíamos llegado a la planta baja. La tomé de la mano y salimos a la calle.

- **Taxi** \- grité para que se detuviera el primer vehículo amarillo que vi y nos subimos dentro.

Desperté con una resaca increíble, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me giré buscando a mi acompañante y la sonrisa se me borró. La rubia ya no estaba. Y no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle el teléfono.

- **Dios, mi teléfono, qué hora es?** \- dije levantándome y buscando por todos lados.

Descubrir que iba a llegar tarde el primer día de clase me puso histérica.

Entré al baño a darme una rápida ducha de agua fría, me vestí lo más a prisa que pude y salí inmediatamente corriendo a NYADA, por suerte vivía a 4 calles de la escuela, pero eso no me libraría de llegar con retraso.

Entre a clase de danza lo más sigilosa posible, pero la nueva profesora me pilló. No pude evitar una sonrisa al verla pero quedé paralizada al escucharla hablar.

- **12 minutos de retraso señorita Berry, espero que no tenga por costumbre llegar tarde**.-Dijo la nueva profesora mientras me miraba seria, y yo que no podía quitar mis ojos de ella.

- **Esto es Danza 401. Voy a aclararles algo:**

 **No tolero la impuntualidad** \- dijo dedicándome una mirada- **si** **llegaron a 4to año se supone que tienen talento y disciplina. Pero no voy a soportar aires de diva, y eso va por usted señorita Berry, entiendo que ya sea una estrella, pero aquí es una más de mis alumnos**. –se acercó a mi, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me señaló la salida- **fuera de mi clase**.

Intenté replicar, pero no parecía de muy buen humor, y no quería fastidiarla más. Así que salí sigilosa tal cual entré.

Era tarde para lamentarme, pero si no me quejaba no era Rachel Berry.

Confusa y abatida me dirigí a la cafetería a esperar a la siguiente clase. No podía poner mi mente en claro pero de tres cosas estaba segura:

Primero:Debí poner la alarma.

Segundo: Debí haberme negado de ir a la discoteca con Santana

Y tercero: No debí acostarme con mi nueva profesora de danza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece

 **A Lola y sus mamis**

POV Rachel

Cinco días con sus cinco noches habían pasado. Sobra decir que llegué entre veinte y treinta minutos antes a todas mis clases de Danza, pero la profesora Fabray siguió manteniendo su línea conmigo. Estaba volviéndome loca.

Intenté hablar con ella todos los días pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

 **DÍA 1**

(Segundo día de clase)

Llegué 20 minutos antes del comienzo y comencé a calentar. El salón estaba vacío y aproveché para relajarme y pensar cómo iba a enfrentarme a la profesora.

Entiendo que llegar tarde a estas alturas de la carrera no es propio de un buen alumno, mucho menos de mi, pero ella pudo haberme despertado. No le costaba nada decirme _**'Hey Rachel, mira que me voy'.**_ No entiendo que hice mal para que se fuera de mi casa sin despedirse.

De todas formas yo esperaba poder hacer las paces con ella. En mi cabeza era perfecto. La veía entrar, yo le saludaba cortésmente, le pedía una disculpa, luego intentaba camuflar una petición de explicación y todo iría rodado. Sería algo así:

 _Estoy estirando en la barra fija, la veo entrar por el espejo, deja sus cosas encima del piano que está al otro lado del salón sin percatarse de mi presencia. Sigilosamente me acerco a ella, carraspeo, se lleva su hermosa mano al pecho en señal de que la he sorprendido, le sonrío levemente y me dirijo a ella_

 _-_ _ **Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber llegado tarde ayer**_ _,_ _ **no es propio de mi. Tampoco quiero que pienses que salgo todas las noches-**_ _ella miraba como yo daba mi elocuente discurso-_ _ **y que no soy responsable con la escuela o mi trabajo. Soy una persona sumamente dedicada. Lo que sucede es que mi amiga Santana necesitaba que la acompañara a Le Bain, porque si algo soy, además de dedicada, es buena amiga. Y pensaba volverme temprano a casa, cosa que sí hice, cosa que ya sabes y que aunque volví temprano, no me dormí enseguida y cuando desperté me di cuenta que olvidé poner la alarm…-**_

 _Ella no me dejó continuar, me besó,_ y yo volví de mi maravilloso mundo lleno de unicornios, nubes de algodón y lluvia de corazones cuando sentí que dejaba sus cosas encima del piano. Traté de espabilarme rápidamente y hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, así que me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa y cuando fui a abrir la boca, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la barra donde antes estaba estirando yo.

- **Por lo menos no se te hace costumbre llegar tarde** -

decía bastante seria mientras yo veía como sus piernas quedaban en ángulo plano dejándome con la boca abierta. No podía dejar de mirar sus piernas torneadas y su perfecto culo cuando se inclinaba hacia delante. Estoy segura que si alguien pudiera ver lo que había en mi mente en ese momento hubiese logrado reproducir una innumerable cantidad de horas de porno lésbico.

- **Siempre eres así?-** me preguntó haciéndome salir de mi ensimismamiento.

- **Así cómo?-** realmente estaba confundida, espero que no pueda ver mis pensamientos.

- **Déjalo Berry, no vale la pena.**

Vi como se alejaba de la barra y se dirigía de nuevo al piano, obviamente seguida por mi.

- **No entiendo, no sé a que te refieres-** esperé un poco a ver si me respondía y continúe- **pero yo quería pedirte disc…**

Y me interrumpió, pero no de la manera que yo había soñado. Empezó a hablar a la clase entera a medida que iban entrando. Y yo me quedé parada mirando el piano.

 **-Lo ideal es que lleguen 15 minutos antes así no se pierde tiempo de clase calentando y estirando. Cuarto año y aún hay que explicarles metodología-** su voz era dulce pero firme, queriendo marcar la diferencia entre alumno/profesor- **Hoy trabajaremos en danza contemporánea, formaremos parejas, tienen esta clase para organizaros. Quiero que para la siguiente clase 4 parejas traigan preparada una coreografía** \- empezó a buscar con la mirada entre los alumnos y empezó a unir las parejas- **tú y tú** \- iba señalando- **tú y tú, vosotros dos vais juntos, y tú, mmm** \- siguió con la mirada a los que faltábamos y pensaba con quien ponerla- **tú vas con ella** \- señaló a un chico que estaba al lado mío- **los que tienen pareja asignada pueden irse a coordinar lo de mañana.-** se iban retirando todos y quedábamos siete alumnos sin asignar.- **A ver, vosotros tres seréis un grupo, y vosotros tres otro. Quiero que para el jueves preparen una coreografía mixta de danza clásica y moderna. Podéis iros también**.-y tan solo quedamos ella y yo.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato, ella tratando de ver que haría conmigo, y yo intentando leer que se le pasaba por su cabeza. Pero creo que ninguna de las dos pudimos llegar a nada. Ella se dio la vuelta y fue a por sus cosas.

Obviamente no iba a quedarme ahí de pie mientras era excluida por la mismísima Quinn Fabray, así que la seguí para preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se dio la vuelta, acortó distancias, se inclinó hacia mi y yo cerré los ojos esperando el ansiado beso. Volvía a sentir su aroma, respirar su aliento, la anticipación me estaba matando, quería que me besara de una vez. Pero el beso no llegaba, así que abrí los ojos lentamente. Ella se mordió el labio y me susurró:

 **-No sé que hacer contigo, Berry-**

Y se separó. Se alejó. Se fue.

Me dejó sola en medio del salón de clase, con cara de imbécil, esperando un beso que nunca llegó, y sin tarea que hacer.

Llegar a casa y tener que soportar a Santana no era lo mejor para mi estado de ánimo. Pero estaba claro que los astros se habían alineado para joderme la existencia. Al abrir la puerta, la latina estaba en el sofá con su insoportable sonrisa sarcástica.

 **-Que pasó Gnomo? La profe ya te confesó que eres un fiasco en la cama y por eso no quiere verte?**

- **Por favor Santana, no estoy de humor** \- dije tirándome en el otro sofá.

- **Ya sé que dijiste que no, pero si quieres puedo darte unas clases** -me insinuaba con su particular levantamiento de cejas- **ya sabes, como te van las profesoras.**

- **Por Dios, no piensas en otra cosa?-** y me encerré en mi habitación hasta el día siguiente.

 **DÍA 2**

El Miércoles no fue mejor. Tuve que ver las cuatro coreografías con sus correspondientes defensas de mis compañeros y escuchar las correcciones de la profesora. Esperé pacientemente al final de la clase para preguntarle al menos cual sería mi tarea. Me acerqué a ella mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba. Me dispuse a hablarle y me interrumpió con un **'Ahora no, Berry',** dejándome igual que el día anterior, y con mi mal humor en aumento.

Sabía que Santana no estaría en casa, hoy tenía guardia en el hospital, así que aprovecharía para estar en casa sin escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos. A veces me pregunto porqué sigo siendo su amiga. Pero primero caminaría un poco para intentar desestresarme. Quizás al llegar a casa me daría un baño con sales relajantes rodeadas de velas aromáticas escuchando a mi amada Barbra.

Caminaba por la 7th Ave. entre West 56th St. y West 57th St y la vi. Su melena rubia al viento, su caminar ligero, sus curvas inconfundibles, y de repente sus brazos rodeando a otra persona. Fruncí el ceño cuando besó su mejilla y de la mano entraron a Carnegie Hall.

Crucé lo más rápido que pude para lograr ver a que parte iban, y justo cuando iba a entrar un par de fans me reconocieron y no pude negarles unas fotos y unos autógrafos, perdiendo así la oportunidad de verla fuera de NYADA, y ver quien era su acompañante. Quizás ahí estaba la clave de porqué no me quería cerca.

 **DÍA 3**

Jueves, el fin de semana se acercaba y empezaba a tener miedo de no verla. Entré a clase bastante frustrada. Quería disculparme. Quería que me asignara una tarea. Quería conocerla.

Todavía no puedo creer que no la reconociera en la discoteca. El curso pasado no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera que Quinn Fabray había sido contratada. La mejor alumna que había pasado por NYADA volvía al país para ser la sucesora de Cassandra July. Las fotos de los anuncios no le hacen justicia.

En mi mundo estaba y como venía siendo costumbre ella me trajo a la realidad.

 **-Berry, crees que podamos empezar o te esperamos un poco más?**

No me di cuenta cuando fue que entraron todos y se ubicaron de tal forma que quedara espacio para que los tríos hicieran sus respectivas performance y yo de pie en el medio. Definitivamente esa semana estaba siendo horrible. Todos me miraban, pero no como cuando hago una presentación y todos me admiran, me miraban como si no me reconocieran. A quién engaño? Ni yo misma me reconocía esta semana.

Con la cabeza gacha pedí disculpas y me fui a sentar con el resto de compañeros.

Volví a mi mundo, a ese en el que estaba desde el momento en que la vi. Realmente me estaba enloqueciendo, pero quería volver a tenerla en mis brazos y si me odiaba eso sería menos que probable. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hablar con Santana, ella tenía que ayudarme.

Me propuse concentrarme en las presentaciones de mis compañeros, pero he aquí mi sorpresa que cuando fui a hacerlo me encontraba sola. Vi la hora y descubrí que la clase había terminado hacía 10 minutos. Así jamás iba a lograr acercarme a ella.

Después de todo el día en la escuela entré a casa en busca de Santana, como si la estuviera invocando entró después que yo hecha un torbellino y se tiró en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con un cojín.

 **-Que sucede**?-pregunté sentándome al lado de ella y quitándole el cojín de la cara.

 **-Me ha llamado el manager de tu imbécil ex, y me han cancelado la entrevista que iba a hacerle mañana en la radio. Dice que no pueden arriesgarse a que le haga preguntas comprometidas. Que saben como es mi programa y que yo lo odio** \- y volvió a taparse la cara-

- **No es novedad que lo odies, pero tu programa se trata de eso, de poner incómodos a los famosos** \- otra vez le quito el cojín de la cara- **Venga,** **vamos as buscar en mi agenda a ver a quien podemos llamar.**

 **-Ya lo hice y no encontré a nadie interesante-** no sé porque me sorprendía. Santana siempre hurgaba en mis cosas- **la única posibilidad que queda es que tu seas mi invitada.**

 **-No, no, no, no, no-** repetía como loca mientras me levantaba del sofá y me iba a la cocina seguida por la latina.

- **Vamos Berry, es hora de que te dejes entrevistar por mi-** poniendo su mejor cara de buena que yo sabía que era falsa- **no te lo pediría si no me viera desesperada.**

 **-Cada vez que me pides algo, termino en problemas.-** pongo la cafetera en marcha-

 **-Te deberé una**

 **-No, me deberás otra-** voy cediendo- **y como necesito que me ayudes, voy a aceptar, pero quiero leer antes las preguntas para saber que responder-** mientras pongo el café en mi taza

 **-Bien-** me besa la frente- **te quiero enana-** se va al sofá con mi café- **que quieres que haga?**

 **-No sé que hacer con Quinn Fabray.**

 **DÍA 4**

Santana me dijo que debo de enfrentarla y no dejarle escapatoria y pedirle una explicación. Ese viernes me fui una hora antes. Esperaría que entrara en su oficina y me metería detrás de ella.

Esperé 15 minutos bastante nerviosa en las escaleras, la veo llegar y entrar rápidamente a su oficina. Los nervios me estaban pasando factura por lo que fui al baño a refrescarme, mirarme en el espejo y darme ánimos.

Convencida de lo que iba a hacer, giro el picaporte de la puerta, entro lo más silenciosa posible, y empiezo a hablar antes de darme vuelta.

- **Perdona que entre así, pero ya no sabía como acercarme. Creo que eres muy dura conmigo. Quiero que me trates como una alumna más, no quiero que me excluyas. Entiendo que haberte acostado conmigo y luego encontrarte conmigo en clase haya sido chocante pero...-** al darme vuelta para verla no solo tuve que enfrentarme a su mirada, la intimidante mirada de Carmen Tibidaux me penetraba y supe nuevamente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- **Señorita Berry-** cortó el silencio Carmen- **quizás pueda explicarme con la profesora Fabray lo que está sucediendo aquí después de clase.-** Se quitó las gafas y me miraba expectante- **Ahora mismo estamos ocupadas en una reunión. Estaría bien que la próxima vez golpeara la puerta antes de entrar. La espero al finalizar las clases.**

Y me fui. Avergonzada, frustrada y preocupada.

No paraba de meter la pata y de darme cuenta de que todo se me estaba yendo de las manos. Poco quedaba de la Rachel Berry que solía ser, y menos iba a quedar, porque supe al verla venir hacia mi, que Quinn Fabray iba a acabar conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece

 **PoV Rachel**

Nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a Kitty Wilde, ni siquiera cuando era mi novia y me regalaba agradables momentos.

Pero en ese momento su presencia iba a salvarme de morir en manos de la rubia mas sexy del planeta.

Como si de mi mismísima hada madrina se tratara, Kitty se interpuso entre Quinn y yo, librándome de un sermón que me merecía y que sin ninguna duda no iba a tardar en llegar, pero mientras pudiera evitarlo, lo haría.

Y no, Rachel Berry no es una cobarde, solo necesitaba un par de horas para pensar una excusa que la salvara de una explicación incómoda para Carmen Tibideaux, y una disculpa creíble para Quinn Fabray.

Quinn, que venía hacia mi con su ceño fruncido, arqueó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa al ver a Kitty abrazarme, pero no se amedrentó, seguía dirigiéndose hacia mi. La veía venir en cámara lenta y segura de si misma, iba a hablarme, o al menos esa fue la sensación que me dio, pero una rubia corría hacia ella como un torbellino y se lanzaba encima llenándola de besos por toda la cara.

La misma rubia que había visto acompañarla en la entrada de Carnagie Hall.

Ahí estaba mi respuesta. Ahí estaba el porque me trataba así, porque me ignoraba, y porque había huido de mi cama. Quinn Fabray tenía novia.

Como pude, aprovechando la interrupción de la recién llegada, me libré de las tres rubias, y salí de NYADA. No podía estar ahí. El día que había comenzado prometedor se derrumbaba sobre mi.

Por primera vez en cuatro años iba a saltarme las clases. No tenía ánimos para aguantar cinco horas escuchando a mis profesores, y mucho menos para concentrarme para poder hacer un solo movimiento.

Me sentía como una adolescente, tenía esa sensación de cuando te rompe el corazón tu primer amor y crees que nunca volverás a sentir de esa manera. Sabía que estaba magnificando las cosas, ella no era nada mío, pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho y las lágrimas que salían involuntariamente de mis ojos no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Cómo no imaginé que ella podía estar con alguien? Me sentía estúpida. Pero a quién iba a reclamarle? A Quinn? No tenía ese derecho. Yo quería que fuera mi ligue de una noche y terminé siendo yo el suyo.

Caminaba lo más rápido posible con mis brazos cruzados y cabizbaja, aislada de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que escuché que me llamaban.

 **-Rachel, Rachel, detente** -seguí caminando, haciendo caso omiso- **Vamos Rach, que sucede?-** dijo poniéndose a caminar a mi lado y a mi ritmo.

 **-Kitty, no tengo ganas de discutir, ni de hablar, ni de nada-**

 **-Es la chica de Le Bain, no?-** me interrogó- **qué hace en tu escuela?**

Me detuve, contuve toda mi frustración apretando mis puños y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos, resoplé y me enfrenté a Kitty con todo el dramatismo que me caracterizaba.

- **Escúchame bien Kitty Wilde** \- Kitty odiaba mi tono de enfadada, y yo comencé a apuntarla con mi dedo índice **\- nunca te di explicaciones antes y no pienso comenzar ahora. Desaparece de mi vida.-** y con todos los Berrys atravesados continué mi camino a paso ligero.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve caminando intentando mantener mi mente en blanco sin conseguirlo. No podía dejar de llorar y siendo objetiva, no tenía motivos. El sonido del móvil me trajo a la realidad sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, me aclaré la garganta, y respondí intentado guardar la compostura.

- **Berry, se puede saber dónde estás?** -Santana no estaba de muy buen humor- **Dijiste que estarías en la radio a las 17 para ensayar tus respuestas, pero salimos al aire en veinte minutos y no estás aquí** \- realmente se oía muy enfadada- **si no llegas, más te vale que huyas, porque acabaré contigo, te disecaré y servirás de adorno para mi jardín-** tragué saliva- **me entendiste, gnomo?**

Y solo pude asentir en silencio. Y sí, sé que estaba hablando por teléfono, pero Santana cortó la llamada. Y yo sabía que no tenía más alternativas que tratar de convertirme en Flash y llegar a la Radio. ¿Quién me manda a mi a decir que sí?

Me centré para ubicarme y darme cuenta que estaba en Bryant Park, a 10 minutos caminando de Times Square y de la emisora de Santana. Corrí como si el espíritu de Usain Bolt me hubiera poseído, no quería tentar a la suerte y que la latina me convirtiera en un gnomo de jardín.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar corriendo a la sala donde mi amiga latina hacía su programa. Me bastó su mirada para saber que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte, porque fue sentarme y la cuenta regresiva para salir al aire comenzó.

- **5…4…3…2…-** y como si fuera magia, la mejor cara de Santana apareció tras encenderse la luz que indicaba que estábamos al aire- **hola, hola, hola newyorkers, estamos aquí, un viernes más, acabando la semana con "Confessions and Confusions"**.-Santana hablaba y yo comenzaba a escucharla lejana- **Hoy tenemos unos invitados fantásticos** \- estaba mareándome, la boca se me comenzaba a secar, y sentía el sudor frío recorrer mi espalda. No podía creer que no iba a poder deshacerme de esa maldita rubia que entraba en la sala y se sentaba al lado de Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que a mi no hacía más que descomponerme. ¿Qué diablos hacía ella aquí?- **Por un lado, la dj de moda: Lady Tubbington, que acaba de llegar de Europa hace tan solo 10 días. También nos acompaña la estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry, que nos contará que se viene después de estas mini vacaciones en su obra.-** Al sentir mi nombre salí del letargo y enfoqué a Santana sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño y pedir explicaciones con mi mirada, mirada que obviamente Santana ignoró con su maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- **Tenemos mucho por delante hoy, Confesiones, confusiones, volvemos después de escuchar un par de canciones.**

Santana me sonríe de forma cínica y me interrumpe antes de que comience a hablar.

 **-Berry, cuando volvamos al aire comenzaremos con las preguntas, tiene que ser todo muy dinámico, pregunta, respuesta, pregunta, respuesta, pregunta, respuesta. Si me parece interesante tu respuesta, haré algún comentario. Entendido?-** simplemente asentí, cualquiera le decía que no a Santana cuando estaba enfadada. Lady Tubbington me miraba sonriendo. Seguro que no sabía que me había acostado con su novia. La pobre ignoraba de lo que era capaz Quinn Fabray.

 **-Berry, atenta que en breve comenzamos con las preguntas.-** Santana estaba insoportable, y yo totalmente distraída tratando de leer la mente de la dj. Me quedé atenta esperando por Santana y comenzó a hablar- **Llevamos meses esperando que Rachel Berry nos visite para nuestra sección estrella "Sin pelos en la lengua", y hoy por fin es nuestra. Rachel estás lista?**

Y no es que estuviera lista, Santana me daba mucho miedo, pero ya no podía echarme atrás.- **Por supuesto Santana, estoy lista-** dije con una seguridad fingida.

- **Rubia, preparada?-** dirigiéndose a mi enemigo

- **Siempre lista** \- contestó guiñándole un ojo. A que jugaba esta rubia?

 **-Vamos allá** \- Santana tomó la lista de pregunto y siguió hablando- **Para el que nos escucha por primera vez, le contamos que cuando nos visita un artista, le hacemos veinte preguntas de rápida respuesta. Esas preguntas que todo el mundo quiere hacerle. Esta vez intercalaremos las preguntas a nuestras invitadas. Vamos a descubrir los oscuros secretos de Rachel Berry y Lady Tubbington.**

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo. Su mirada, su forma de hablar, sus palabras. Sabía que se iba a vengar de mi.

\- **Rachel, es verdad que saliste con tus dos co-estrellas de tu obra de teatro actual**?- y me mira levantando las cejas, esperando mi respuesta. Como si ella no la supiera. Yo también puedo vengarme Santana López. La que te espera después de esto.

- **Algo así** \- me limité a responder-

- **Lady T, qué te hizo volver a New York?**

- **El amor** -y largó la carcajada, y yo casi lloro. Había vuelto por Quinn, mi rubia iba a trabajar en NYADA, y ella volvió por mi rubia.

- **Tenemos a una romántica** \- acotó Santana- **Rachel** , **Kitty Wilde y Brody Weston, tus compañeros y ex, con cuál te sientes más cómoda realizando las escenas subidas de tono?**

- **Con Kitty, pero porque** -no me dejó terminar porque me interrumpió con su comentario y la pregunta a Brittany

 **-Ya sabemos que Rachel Berry prefiere las titis-** Definitivamente odio a Santana- **Rubia, vas a estar pinchando en el Global Citizen Festival, que se siente estar entre tanta estrella de talla mundial?**

 **-Estrellas de talla mundial? Quiénes van a estar? Espero que Beyoncé, soy fan de Beyoncé-** respondió emocionada, Santana rió y yo la miré sorprendida. O se hacía la tonta o lo era. Cada vez me caía peor

 **-Lo siento rubia, Beyoncé estuvo el año pasado** -la dj puso morritos de tristeza y parecía real. No me iba a dejar engañar, no podía empatizar con ella, me caía mal.- **Berry, cuéntanos de tu última conquista. Te vieron salir el fin de semana de Le Baine con una rubia…**

Hoy no era mi día. Después de todo lo que había pasado. De cómo había tenido que huir de la escuela. Tener que compartir espacio con la novia de mi rubia, Santana no duda en preguntarme por ella delante de su novia. Que iba a contestar yo? Que me había obsesionado por mi profesora. O que mi última conquista era la pareja de Lady Tubbington, el motivo por el cual había vuelto a New York.

Comencé a balbucear, pero la dj comenzó a hablar muy animadamente.

- **El fin de semana en Le Baine? OMG estuve allí. Había muchas chicas lindas** \- No puedo creerlo, Quinn estuvo conmigo con su novia cerca. Qué clase de persona era? Empezaba a sentir pena por Lady T.

Justo cuando iba a contestar que había sido algo esporádico, que no era nada serio, veo como entra sigilosamente pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde, mi sexy profesora, la rubia que estaba volviéndome loca, la dueña de mis pensamientos, la mujer de mi vida.

Saludó a Santana con la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lady T antes de sentarse a su lado.

- **Miren a quien tenemos aquí** -Santana no podía quedarse callada. Por favor, que no diga nada, que no diga nada, que no diga nada.- **acaba de llegar a la radio nuestra tercer invitada, la bailarina Quinn Fabray, que también lleva poco tiempo en New York y que ahora es profesora de NYADA.** –Tercer invitada? Santana había invitado a mi profesora de danza el día que me había invitado a mi? Voy a matar a la latina de todas las formas posibles.

- **Buenas tardes, siento llegar tarde, tuve una reunión inesperada a última hora** -Ella me miró inculpándome, la había dejado sola frente a Carmen Tibideaux, me iba a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- **Lady T nos había informado, te estábamos esperando para nuestra sección "Sin pelos en la lengua", y Rachel Berry estaba a punto de contarnos de su última conquista.**

Cómo podía hacerme esto mi mejor amiga? No lo sé. No puedo tener respuesta para semejante acto de maldad. Su sonrisa maléfica y su mirada desafiante me demostraban que todo estaba premeditado. Su objetivo era fastidiarme. Lady T me miraba interrogante, estaba a la expectativa de lo que yo contara del fin de semana. Y Quinn me miraba con tristeza. Seguro que con miedo de que su novia descubriera todo.

Santana López acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y con mi respuesta, yo firmaría la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece

Chapter 4

PoV Quinn

Llevaba unos días bastante malos desde que descubrí que la Rachel con quien me había ido a su casa, era Rachel Berry. Estrella de Broadway y mi alumna de mi primer año como profesora en NYADA.

Me sentía totalmente culpable por haber huido antes de que despertara, y tratarla con cierta indiferencia en clase, pero ya que no me había podido contener de meterme en sus pantalones una vez descubierto quien era, tenía que intentar mantener la compostura en la escuela, y mantenerla alejada de mi.

Nunca pensé que esa pequeña diva fuese tan perseverante e insistente.

El primer día de clase, después de la inesperada noche juntas, llegó tarde. Verla entrar tan apenada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas me hizo sonreír, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de donde estaba e iba a comenzar a marcar los límites. Lo que sucedió entre ella y yo no se podía volver a repetir.

- **12 minutos de retraso señorita Berry, espero que no tenga por costumbre llegar tarde**.- dije lo más seria que pude metiéndome en el papel de profesora y ella se quedó paralizada borrando de inmediato la sonrisa de su cara que había aparecido en cuanto me vio.

- **Esto es Danza 401. Voy a aclararles algo:**

 **No tolero la impuntualidad** \- Dije sin dejar de mirarla- **si** **llegaron a 4to año se supone que tienen talento y disciplina. Pero no voy a soportar aires de diva, y eso va por usted señorita Berry, entiendo que ya sea una estrella, pero aquí es una más de mis alumnos**. –me acerqué a ella, la miré fijamente a los ojos y le señalé la salida- **fuera de mi clase**.- y la pobre Rachel salió casi sin rechistar.

Fue la actuación de mi vida. Ir de profesora perra no se me daba muy bien, no me gustaba fingir algo que no era. Pero en los días siguientes descubriría que teniendo cerca de Rachel Berry, actuar se convertiría en mi rutina diaria.

 **MARTES**

De camino a clase la vi por el cristal. Me detuve un momento a observarla, estaba de pie sujeta a la barra fija. No pude evitar sonreír. Me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente para que lleve en la misma posición sin mover un pelo y mirando a la nada un buen rato. Comencé a sentir el murmullo de los alumnos entrando a la escuela y decidí hacer mi entrada a clase. Ella ni se percató de que yo estaba allí y eso no me hizo mucha gracia. Dejé mis cosas encima del piano, y mientras ella se dirigía a mi, yo fui hacia la barra donde estaba ella.

- **Por lo menos no se te hace costumbre llegar tarde** \- la miro a través del espejo y la muy cabrona me estaba mirando descaradamente el culo. Recordé lo fácil que fue para ella acercarse a mi y llevarme a su casa. No conocía a Rachel Berry. No sabía nada de ella. La había visto en la discoteca quitándose a mucha gente de encima y luego me había ido con ella. Comencé a pensar que eso era lo que hacía cada vez que salía, elegir a quien llevarse a casa, sumando su descaro al verme el culo, me estaba poniendo enferma.

- **Siempre eres así?-** le pregunté queriendo construir su personalidad en mi mente. No quería haberme acostado con una persona que se acuesta con todo el mundo.

- **Así cómo?-** me respondió, pero quién era yo para decirle nada. Solo nos acostamos. Vamos Quinn, eres su profesora. Tú profesora, ella alumna.

- **Déjalo Berry, no vale la pena.**

La clase iba a comenzar, vi como pasaban los alumnos y me dirigí al piano antes de que entraran, obviamente seguida por Berry.

- **No entiendo, no sé a que te refieres-** Tú profesora, ella alumna. Tú profesora, ella alumna. Tú profesora, ella alumna- **pero yo quería pedirte disc…**

Por suerte los demás entraban a clase.

 **-Lo ideal es que lleguen 15 minutos antes así no se pierde tiempo de clase calentando y estirando. Cuarto año y aún hay que explicarles metodología-** Y seguí hablando conmigo misma. Bien Quinn, ya casi te lo crees tú también. Así me gusta, con firmeza- **Hoy trabajaremos en danza contemporánea, formaremos parejas, tienen esta clase para organizaros. Quiero que para la siguiente clase 4 parejas traigan preparada una coreografía** \- No la mires, no la mires. Berry no existe- **tú y tú, vosotros dos vais juntos, y tú, mmm** \- lo estás haciendo muy bien Quinn- **tú vas con ella** \- venga, los últimos dos- **los que tienen pareja asignada pueden irse a coordinar lo de mañana.-** bien, ahora el resto. No la mires. Ignórala. No existe. **A ver, vosotros tres seréis un grupo, y vosotros tres otro. Quiero que para el jueves preparen una coreografía mixta de danza clásica y moderna. Podéis iros también**.-y tan solo quedamos ella y yo. Mi plan no fue muy bueno.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato, ella interrogándome con la mirada, yo sin saber que hacer con ella. Tenía que irme de ahí. Así que me di la vuelta, me disponía a retirarme, pero comencé a sentirla detrás mío. Así que me di vuelta con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, pero flaqueé al verla como me miraba. ¿A quién engaño? Esa era mi excusa. Pero sentía que Rachel Berry era como una fuerza magnética que me atraía como si yo fuese un imán. Mi mente se nubló y me acerqué a ella. Me incliné para besarla, y ella cerró los ojos. Y recapacité, estaba cometiendo un error. Yo no debía, no podía.

No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para hacerlo, pero no la besé. Me mordí el labio y le susurré:

 **-No sé que hacer contigo, Berry-**

Y me separé. Me alejé. Me fui.

La dejé sola en el salón y huí como una cobarde. Quizás eso era lo que yo era. Una triste cobarde. Pero no podía. Tenía que hablar con Brittany. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Si no lo había hecho ya.

Caminé a toda prisa hacia la parada del metro más cercana. Tenía que llegar a casa para hablar con Brittany. Pero cuando entré, no había rastros de ella. Así que me fui al gym a descargarme un poco con la bolsa de boxeo.

 **MIÉRCOLES**

Britt me llevó el café a la cama, y yo lo agradecí. Iba a confesarle lo que había hecho el fin de semana y como me sentía estos días, pero ella estaba feliz de que la habían invitado a un programa de radio, al que más tarde me enteraría que también iba a ir.

Me duché, me vestí y me fui a clase con un solo objetivo: Ignorar a Berry. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Había pasado toda la clase, y yo no había tenido que verla. Comencé a recoger mis cosas lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí, y ella se me acercó. **'Ahora no, Berry'** , y me fui de la escuela a toda prisa.

Había quedado con Britt en el Carnegie Hall, caminé hacia allí, y mi mente comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada. Aluciné que vi a Rachel Berry. Caminé a paso ligero hacia Britt, tratando de huir de la imagen de la morena. Vi a mi rubia de pie, distraída mirando las nubes, la abracé por detrás, le besé la mejilla, cogí su mano y nos dirigimos adentro. Britt estaba a punto de firmar un contrato muy importante, y ella quería que yo estuviera allí. Tenía que centrarme en ella. Al fin y al cabo, volvió a EEUU por mí.

 **JUEVES**

Rachel estuvo especialmente distraída en la clase. Y eso no hacía más que enfadarme. Me estaba faltando el respeto como profesora. Quién se creía que era esa pequeña diva?

No dudé en llamarle la atención cuando se quedó en medio de la clase sin dejar que sus compañeros pudiesen comenzar con su performance.

Por suerte la clase terminó, y ella quedó en su mundo. Un día menos para terminar la semana. Y yo sin esforzarme por esquivarla.

 **VIERNES**

Si pensaba que la semana había sido un infierno fue porque no sabía lo que se me venía encima el viernes.

Llegué un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque tenía una reunión con Carmen Tibideaux.

Estábamos sentadas en mi escritorio, cuadrando las fechas de las presentaciones cuando quedé boquiabierta.

Rachel Berry entraba sin llamar y comenzaba con un discurso que pondría mi carrera en juego. Y también su vida. Porque después de lo que soltó. Yo solo quería matarla. Torturarla y matarla con mis propias manos.

- **Perdona que entre así, pero ya no sabía como acercarme. Creo que eres muy dura conmigo. Quiero que me trates como una alumna más, no quiero que me excluyas. Entiendo que haberte acostado conmigo y luego encontrarte conmigo en clase haya sido chocante pero...-** y ella abrió sus ojos para enfrentarse no solo a mi gélida mirada, si no también a la intimidante mirada de Carmen Tibidaux que nos miraba interrogante a ambas.

- **Señorita Berry-** cortó el silencio Carmen- **quizás pueda explicarme con la profesora Fabray lo que está sucediendo aquí después de clase.-** Se quitó las gafas y la miraba expectante- **Ahora mismo estamos ocupadas en una reunión. Estaría bien que la próxima vez golpeara la puerta antes de entrar. La espero al finalizar las clases.**

Ella se fue y a mi me dejó con la mayor cara de idiota del planeta y siendo cuestionada con la mirada por Carmen. Tenía que pedirle una explicación. Quién se creía que era para entrar a mi oficina de esa forma y encima cuestionar mi manera de dar clases. Me puse de pie, me disculpé con Carmen, y salí a buscarla. Me dirigía hacia ella y faltándome un par de metros, una rubia oxigenada se interpuso entre las dos. Para ser más precisa, la misma rubia oxigenada que le había dado una cachetada en Le Bain el domingo, cuando nos estábamos yendo. Fruncí el ceño. Qué hacía esa tía rodeándola con los brazos cuando días atrás la había visto conmigo? Esto me confirmaba lo que sospechaba. Rachel Berry era una tía de una sola noche, y de muchas personas.

Seguí mi camino, porque no se iba a librar de darme una explicación, pero Britt apareció de la nada llenándome de besos, haciendo que me distrajera y la maldita enana se escabullera de mi.

- **Britt, que haces aquí?-** no entendía nada-

- **Vengo a informarte que vas a ser entrevistada por Santana López en la radio a las 17** \- me dijo muy emocionada-

- **Britt, tú eres la invitada, no yo…-** y a mi rubia le comenzó a temblar el labio, y ella sabía que eso me podía- **pff está bien Britt, pero odio que me metas en estos líos** \- y volvió a abrazarme y a darme como un millón de besos.- **avisa que llegaré tarde, tengo reunión con mi jefa.**

El día había sido horrible. Había tenido que terminar de cuadrar las presentaciones con Carmen Tibideaux y su mirada intimidatoria. Creía que quizás se olvidaría, pero al retirarse de mi oficina me dejó muy en claro que al terminar mi horario debía hablar con ella.

La cobarde de Rachel Berry no se había presentado a clase, y a decir verdad no la culpo. Entre Carmen Tibideaux y mi cara de loca, yo también huiría. Además de horrible, el día estaba pasando demasiado lento. Pero no tanto como para que no llegara la hora de enfrentar a mi jefa.

Golpeé la puerta y esperé que me dijera que pasara para entrar.

 **-Buenas tardes, la señorita Berry no se encontraba bien, y no pudo asistir a esta reunión** \- Hello! Que alguien me explique porque estoy cubriendo a la diva. Porqué tienes que mentir por ella, Quinn Fabray¿?

- **Pase Srta Fabray, la estaba esperando**.- me indicó que me sentara y eso hice- **No quiero saber que es lo que está pasando entre la señorita Berry y usted. Pero sea lo que sea tiene que acabar**.-tragué saliva- **En NYADA solo trabajamos profesionales. Así que espero que arreglen sus diferencias y consigan que funcione**.-fruncí el ceño y ella se apresuró a continuar- **siempre estoy refiriéndome a la relación alumno/profesor**.

 **-Hablaré con Berry el lunes para solucionar este malentendido.**

 **-En cuanto lo haga, dígale que la espero en mi oficina** \- y continuó con unos papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Por lo que entendí que dio la charla por terminada.

Salí de allí y caminé hacia la estación de radio. Tenía muy pocas ganas pero a Britt le hacía ilusión. Llegaba como media hora tarde. Subí en ascensor hasta el quinto piso que era donde se encontraba la emisora. Un asistente me dijo que entrara en silencio.

Entré sigilosamente disculpándome con la conductora y con la otra invitada. Y alguien encendió la mecha de la bomba que iba a explotar en unos minutos. Rachel Berry era la otra invitada. Mi peor pesadilla, mi dolor de cabeza, mi enana favorita.

Saludé a Santana con la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Britt antes de sentarme a su lado. Todo esto sin poder evitar mirar a Rachel.

- **Miren a quien tenemos aquí** -la conductora me sacó de mi ensimismamiento- **acaba de llegar a la radio nuestra tercer invitada, la bailarina Quinn Fabray, que también lleva poco tiempo en New York y que ahora es profesora de NYADA.** –Brittany lograba meterme en cada lío. Yo debía estar en casa dándome un baño, intentando dejar de pensar en la morena, pero no, ahí estaba yo, no solo pensándola, si no también viéndola..

- **Buenas tardes, siento llegar tarde, tuve una reunión inesperada a última hora** -Y la miré ofendida. Me había dejado sola con Carmen Tibideaux cuando había sido ella la que me había metido en problemas.

- **Lady T nos había informado, te estábamos esperando para nuestra sección "Sin pelos en la lengua", y Rachel Berry estaba a punto de contarnos de su última conquista.**

Quería morirme. No sólo tenía que verla. Ahora también tenía que ser consciente de que me acosté con una golfa a la que le cuentan las conquistas. De quién hablará? De la oxigenada que la fue a ver a NYADA? O quizás alguna actriz de Broadway. Soy tan imbécil.

La miré y no pude evitar verla con tristeza. No sabía que estaba pasando en mi. Solo dolía.

Ella estaba confundida. Miraba a Santana con rabia. Pero no podía leer sus ojos más allá que eso.

 **-Vamos, Berry, todos estamos esperando.-** alentó Santana- **quién es la rubia con la que te vieron salir el domingo de Le Bain?**

Y la mecha llegó a su fin, y explotó la bomba (a.k.a mi cabeza)

Por favor, que alguien me diga que no va a decir al aire que su última conquista es su profesora de danza.

Pánico.

Esa era su cara, y seguramente la mía.

Si no hablaba, quedaría mal con la audiencia de la radio, y fastidiaría su relación con sus fans.

Si hablaba podían expulsarnos a ambas de NYADA.

Pero por primera vez, me sorprendió y para bien. Haciendo que la mecha de la bomba, en vez de explotar, se apague.

 **-No hablo de mi vida privada, Santana. Te veo en casa** \- escupió en el micrófono, y se iba como alama que se lleva el diablo.

Tenía que hacerme una lista mental de cosas que hacer antes de que terminara el día.

1- Huir de aquí y buscar a Rachel

2- Nunca más volver al programa de Santana

3- Matar a Brittany.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches. Como habréis visto, no tenía pensado dejar notas, pero creo que después de tanta ausencia, es necesario. Cuando empecé a subir el fic, lo tenía completo, y pensaba subir un capítulo a la semana, pero al segundo capítulo, no sé como, desapareció la carpeta que contenía el resto del fic de mi ordenador, y bueno, cada capítulo tengo que ir reescribiéndolo. No voy a dejar el fic a medias, ni mucho menos, solo que escribiré cuando tenga tiempo, y me propondré que sea al menos un capítulo cada 15 días. Al menos lo intentaré. Espero que la historia os esté gustando, y bueno, por aquí nos leemos.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece**

 **Chapter 5**

 **PoV Quinn**

Mi mente estaba bloqueada. Aún me pregunto en que momento me teletransporté desde la radio al salón de mi casa.

Sentía a Britt hablar y hablar, pero como si mi cabeza estuviera debajo del agua, no lograba unir ninguna de sus palabras. Me levanté dejándola sola, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda al verme marchar a mi habitación y encerrarme por todo el fin de semana.

Por más que quise que el tiempo se congelara, el lunes llegó y con ello el inevitable encuentro con Rachel.

Entré al salón de clase, ella ya estaba estirando como buena profesional. No se percató de que yo estaba ahí, y me regalé un momento para observarla.

Su postura tan perfecta que la hacía parecer tan segura. Su figura escultural con sus perfectas curvas y sus interminables piernas. Su rostro en el espejo, con sus pequeñas arrugas de concentración en la frente. Un par de golpes en la puerta nos interrumpió a ambas.

- **Antes de empezar la clase, Srta. Fabray, quisiera verlas a ambas en mi oficina** \- Carmen Tibideaux nos escaneó con la mirada- **Entendido Srta. Berry?**

Ella asintió y salió inmediatamente detrás de la directora de la escuela, lo que no me dejó más remedio que tener que corretear detrás de ambas.

Sentía cada paso hacia la dirección como cuando estaba en el Instituto e iba a recibir una amonestación. Incluso ya habiendo hablado con la Sra. Tibideaux, sentía miedo. Miedo por si las cosas hubiesen cambiado. Miedo porque no sabía que diría Rachel. Ni que le diría la directora a ella. Miedo, porque soy Quinn Fabray, y detrás de esta fachada de mujer dura, hay una niña indefensa con millones de dudas.

Tenía claro que pasara lo que pasara en la dirección, debía hablar más tarde con Rachel, e intentar solucionar las cosas. Pero en cuanto Carmen Tibideaux puso una revista con la portada de una foto de Rachel besándome a la salida de Le Bain, supe que no iba a ser nada fácil.

 **-Si bien había hablado con la Srta. Fabray sobre el suceso del otro día y esperaba poder hacerlo hoy con usted, Srta. Berry, los últimos acontecimientos me han hecho adelantar la reunión.**

Rachel tomó la revista en sus manos, y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus orbitas. Yo no podía articular palabra, aunque en mi mente se apretaban todas para salir.

- **Ambas conocen las reglas de la Institución. Están completamente prohibidas las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores**.- Anunció Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel continuaba en su letargo y la directora continuó.- **Y como ya salió a la prensa, y no tardarán en averiguar quien es ¨la rubia misteriosa¨, no tengo más remedio que suspenderlas indefinidamente hasta que la junta resuelva que hacer con vosotras.**

Rachel levantó por primera vez la vista de la revista, yo, en shock titubee, pero no pude decir ni una palabra. La morena con firmeza se dirigió a la directora.

 **-Con el debido respeto directora Tibideaux, pero no me puede hacer esto. La Srta. Fabray y yo no somos nada. Esto fue un error, ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases, y no tenía ni idea que ella sería mi profesora. Además, si nos suspende o expulsa, no solo arruinará nuestras carreras, si no que también arruinará una relación.** -Y ahí estaba, Rachel tenía pareja, y yo fui un error. Creo que prefería que me suspendieran y no saber nada de esto.- **Si me suspende, que pensarán de mi? Soy una figura pública, tengo que dar ejemplo. Mis fans van a pensar que soy indisciplinada, y ambas sabemos que no es así. Además de que mi manager me mataría. La Srta. Fabray y yo, prometemos que esto no va a volver a suceder-** Cómo que no va a volver a suceder?- **Ambas somos adultas y estamos manejando la situación lo más profesionalmente posible. En cambio, los miembros de la junta ni siquiera se han tomado el tiempo de averiguar, y por lo que a mi me concierne, en el caso de que sea suspendida o expulsada, tomaré acciones legales contra la escuela.** -Petrificada, así me encontraba. Sabía que Rachel era muy elocuente, pero nunca pensé que su discurso dejara sin palabras a la mismísima Carmen Tibideaux, y por supuesto a mi. Rachel esperó unos segundos a que alguien hablara y al no recibir respuesta, tomó la revista, se despidió cortésmente y se fue. Dejándonos a la directora y a mi mirando la puerta por la cual se había ido y cuestionándonos con la mirada.

 **-Yo…yo, tengo que irme… tengo clase.** -y salí de ahí casi más rápido que Rachel, la busqué por toda la escuela, pero no había rastro de ella. Tenía que decirle que la apoyaba. Lo que menos quería era arruinarle su carrera y su relación. No sabía como iba a hacerlo, al no encontrarla enseguida, toda la valentía que sentía se estaba diluyendo, y aún ni siquiera aclaraba con ella lo sucedido en la radio.

Recién era lunes. Mi semana iba a apestar.

 **PoV Rachel**

Pasé todo el fin de semana en el teatro. Tenía muchos ensayos y dos presentaciones el sábado y el domingo. Además de que tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo, podía evitar a Santana y sus millones de preguntas. Y también me ayudaría a centrar todos mis pensamientos en la obra y no en esa rubia que me estaba volviendo loca.

Como Rachel Berry que me llamo, había hecho una lista mental de cómo iba a enfrentar estos días, incluyendo las mil y un formas de no coincidir con mi amiga latina. Ya había reservado una habitación en el hotel Empire, había desconectado mi teléfono, e incluso ya me había preparado la ropa para volver el lunes a la escuela. Pff, la maldita escuela. No quería volver a ver a Quinn, pero siendo mi profesora era bastante complicado que pudiera evitarla. Así que decidí ser lo más profesional posible. Llegar a tiempo a clase, no protestar por nada, no mirar muy intensamente a la profesora. Al final en vez de concentrarme en la obra siempre terminaba pensando en la maldita rubia.

A pesar de que mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en el teatro, las funciones habían salido perfectas.

El lunes había llegado y con él, mi rutina. Desperté a las 6 am, me levanté, y después de mi rutina de aseo me dirigí al gym del hotel, tenía que descargar tensiones antes de tener que enfrentarme a la rubia. Intenté poner la mente en blanco pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en sus besos. Maldita rubia que no sale de mis pensamientos.

Llegué con tiempo a la escuela adentrándome en la sala de danza y poniéndome a estirar. No quería que me volvieran a regañar, y necesitaba causarle una buena impresión. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, de que tuviera novia y de que me sentía utilizada, Quinn me caía bien, la admiraba profesionalmente, y tenía todo un año por delante para compartir con ella. Teníamos que llevarnos bien.

Pero como siempre en esta vida, no todo salía como lo planeaba. La directora nos esperaba con una "amenaza", y yo no estaba dispuesta a que nadie, ni siquiera Carmen Tibideaux, arruinara nuestras carreras. Así que me puse firme, y con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que reconocer que mi rollo con Quinn fue un error. Tuve que decir lo que pensaba la rubia. Y tuve que salir de la oficina de la directora si no quería ponerme a llorar delante de ellas. También tendría que llamar a mi manager, lo de la revista no le iba a gustar nada de nada.

Salí de la escuela con lagrimas en los ojos. Toda esta situación me estaba llevando al límite. No sabía de donde había sacado toda esa valentía para enfrentarme a Carmen, pero ya lo había hecho, y realmente me sentía orgullosa de mi, para que voy a mentir. Tan absorta iba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a mi hasta que ya tenía encima mío a la rubia.

 **-Rachel? Estás bien? Porqué lloras?-** Me abrazó y ya no pude contenerme. Sabía que no debía dejarme ver así, pero estaba saturada y los brazos de Brittany me estaban reconfortando.


End file.
